Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2011-07
Globale Sperrung eines Benutzers und Schließung seines Wiki-Plagiats Antrag auf globale Sperrung des Benutzers Micel und Schließung des von ihm gegründeten Wikis Aufgrund wiederholter, aggressiver „Eigenwerbung“ in Form von kompletten Seitenlöschungen (auch die Hauptseite des GTA Wikis war davon betroffen) und dem anschließenden Setzen von Links auf das von ihm gegründete Plagiat unseres GTA Wikis, sehe ich mich veranlasst, dich über diese Vorfälle in Kenntnis zu setzen, um eine globale Sperrung dieses Accounts zu bitten und das von ihm gegründete Wiki zu löschen. Offensichtlich besitzt der oben genannte User nicht die geistige Reife, in seinem Verhalten einen groben Verstoß gegen die Community-Richtlinien im Allgemeinen und die Wikia Richtlinien im Besonderen zu erkennen. Ich halte es daher für unverantwortlich, ihm weiterhin die Bürokraten-Rechte zur Fortführung seines Wikis zu belassen, da er so ggf. weitere Accounts anlegen und mit erweiterten Rechten ausstatten könnte. Eile ist daher geboten. --Perry 10:13, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für deinen Hinweis. Ich habe den Benutzer vorerst für eine global Woche gesperrt mit dem Hinweis, dass er bei weiterem Fehlverhalten mit einer dauerhaften Sperre rechnen muss. Für die Schließung des Wikis sehe ich allerdings keinen ausreichenden Grund. --Avatar 10:28, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:27, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bürokratenrechte Hallo Avatar, ich frage im Auftrag von LimeWire (dem Gründer des Transformers Wiki) an, ob du den Benutzern Nahdar Vebb, Cybo Prime und GTA SA FAN die Bürokratenrechte im Transformers Wiki entziehen könntest. Vielen Dank schon mal im Voraus und viele Grüße Lugnut 16:40, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Die Rechte habe ich entfernt. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 16:48, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Tim (SVG) 16:48, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Entfernen Könntest du Bbbk (Lego Star Wars Wiki) die Bürokraten und Adminrechte entziehen, der er nicht mehr aktiv ist? Danke! Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 17:10, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Bbbk habe ich die Rechte entzogen. Bitte verlinke das nächste Mal das entsprechende Wiki. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 17:16, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ok ich nehme deine Vorschlag an, aber erteile 501.Legion auch die Bürokratenrechte und bitte hinterlasse ihm eine Entsprechende Nachricht auf seiner Diskussion. Obi-WanGT»Diskussion« 17:57, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Ist erledigt. Tim (SVG) 18:06, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Tim (SVG) 18:06, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Zentrale Seite zum Erreichen eines Helfers Hallo Tim. Weas-El hat mir gestern diesen Vorschlag unterbreitet. Könntest Du bitte ein, zwei Sätze dazu sagen? Danke. Tim (SVG) 11:19, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ein Link "Helferanfragen" von Wikia_Helfer_(Helpers) auf Wikia Helfer (Helpers)/Anfragen wäre doch eine Möglichkeit, oder? :[[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 12:33, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Darüber hatte ich auch schon nachgedacht. „Projekt:Anfragen an Helfer“ fände ich jedoch für die Benutzer einfacher zu merken als „Wikia Helfer (Helper)”. Oder wir erstellen eine Weiterleitung, diese würde dann aber wahrscheinlich mehr genutzt, als der richtige Name. Tim (SVG) 15:57, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe bisher nicht wirklich das Gefühl, dass dafür Bedarf besteht. Der direkteste und zentralste Weg sollte eigentlich das Kontakt-Formular sein. Ich würde ungern eine weitere "offizielle" Anlaufstelle schaffen, da das eher zur Verwirrung der Nutzer beiträgt. Was wir höchstens verbessern könnten, wäre der Flow "Staff -> Helper", wobei die meisten der Helfer eigentlich immer in Skype zu finden sind. --Avatar 16:38, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:38, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bitte um Checkuser Hi Avatar, bei uns in der Uncyclopedia treibt sich ein Wiedergänger herum, der sich immer wieder mit neuen Usernamen anmeldet und spammt. Leider kann das keiner von uns wirklich nachprüfen, dazu bräuchte man wohl Checkuser-Rechte. Kann sich ein Wikianer das mal ansehen? Kann man so etwas unterbinden? Danke für die Unterstützung. NaturalBornKieler 15:49, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Johann Hermann Schlecker, Der Schwuli, Dabbeljuh Busch, Freund von Waltraud, Furzus Flatulenzus, Billyboy Clintonius, Doktor Guttenberg und Hieronymus Bischof sind alles die gleiche Person. Ich habe sie jetzt mal etwas agressiver Wikia-weit gesperrt. Falls es dennoch zu weiteren Problemen kommen sollte, sag bitte noch mal Bescheid, dann setz ich die VSTF drauf an. --16:33, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Genau die hatten wir auch im Auge. Ist damit auch sichergestellt, dass er sich nicht wieder neu anmelden kann? Vielen Dank jedenfalls. NaturalBornKieler 17:36, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Naja, sicherstellen kann man das natürlich nicht. Ich habe alle zugehörigen E-Mail-Adresse und IP-Adressen gesperrt. Aber die bekommt man ja heute wie Sand am Meer. Wenn er weiter nervt, gibts erst mal ne Range-Block und dann sehen wir weiter :-) --Avatar 18:14, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Hervorragend, hoffen wir, dass es wirkt. NaturalBornKieler 19:16, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:33, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite Warum ist die Hauptseite der Community geschützt und die Vorlagen die eingebunden sind nicht, wie z.B Vorlage:Wikia-Top5? Bitte um Aufklärung! Gruß[[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-WanGT']] 10:53, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Es gab bisher keinen großartigen Vandalismus, aber die Hauptseite wurde ab und an aus Versehen von Nutzern verändert, weil sie irrtümlich dachten, sie würden sich in ihrem Wiki befinden. --12:15, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 12:15, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) CheckUser für eigenes Wiki Hallo Avatar! Ich betreibe mein eigenes Wiki zu Testzwecken, heute wollte ich mal die CheckUser-Funktion testen, die ich mir leider selbst nicht geben kann. Kannst Du das? Wenn nicht, wer kann es sonst? Ich frage hier, weil ich dafür überhaupt keinen Anlaufspunkt gefunden habe … Liebe Grüße -- ῐanusῐus ✆ 16:28, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Wikia vergibt nur besonderen Fällen, in denen CheckUser über einen längeren Zeitraum unverzichtbar ist, diese Rechte. Bei „CheckUser“ handelt es sich um das Einsehen von persönlichen Daten und damit um einen Eingriff in den Datenschutz. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 16:39, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, dann muss ich halt mir mein komplett eigenes Wiki „züchten“. Wie gesagt, ich möchte die Funktion einfach mal testen; den Datenschutzaspekt kann ich aber auch verstehen. LG -- ianusius ✆ 16:58, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Kann evtl. noch was Avatar dazu sagen? -- ianusius ✆ 17:03, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Das wird nicht nötig sein, er würde Dir dasselbe sagen. Zudem ist er schon mit anderen Dingen mehr als genug beschäftigt. Tim (SVG) 17:08, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Tim (SVG) 17:08, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Adressraum sperren Ahoi mal wieder, uns (Uncyclopedia) belästigt wieder ein Spammer, der sich allerdings nicht (mehr) als Benutzer anmeldet, ich weiß also nicht, ob es derselbe ist wie vorher. Er operiert leider auch von verschiedenen IP-Adressen aus, wobei diese allerdings immer mit denselben zwei Bytes beginnen. Gibt es die Möglichkeit, eine ganze Range von IP-Adressen zu sperren, und wenn ja, wie? (Um wen es sich handelt, kannst du unserem Sperr-Logbuch leicht entnehmen.) NaturalBornKieler 12:49, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Hallo NaturalBornKieler. Die Möglichkeit, eine ganze IP-Range zu sperren, gibt es. Wenn Du zum Beispiel für die IP-Adresse „84.154.52.164“ hier bei „route“ guckst (findest Du unten), siehst Du „84.128.0.0/10“. Wenn Du 84.128.0.0/10 bei Spezial:Sperren als Benutzernamen eingibst, kannst Du so die komplette IP-Range sperren. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 13:04, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Man sollte sich sehr genau klar machen, was man da tut. Eine Sperre eines kompletten /10-Netzes sperrt nicht nur mal eben die IP des Spammers aus, sondern noch mehr als 4 Millionen (!) weitere IP-Adressen. Um genau zu sein 4.194.301. Das ist freundlich gesagt nicht so clever, wenn es sich bspw. um dynamische IP-Adressen großer deutscher Provider handelt und unfreundlich gesagt, komm ich persönlich bei demjenigen vorbei, der so ne Sperre aufsetzt und wasche ihm den Kopf. Das ist in etwa so, als wenn man jemanden auf seiner Straße hat, der Müll auf den Boden wirft und daraufhin die ganze Stadt abriegelt. --Avatar 13:22, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also ich hab jetzt den Kanal voll. Dieser Fäkaltroll nervt jetzt schon seit Wochen hier rum (http://de.uncyclopedia.org/wiki/Spezial:Logbuch/block) und da ist es mir auch egal ob wir 4 Mio. IP's sperren, schreibt im Moment sowieso keiner was bedingt durchs Sommerloch, wer wirklich was beitragen will kann sich ja anmelden. Eine zeitlich begrenzte Sperre von 3 Wochen wäre m. E. ausreichend. --Otello (Diskussion) 10:12, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Hieß es nicht irgendwo, ein Range Block könne maximal auf 16 Bit ausgeweitet werden, also auf "nur" 65534 Adressen? --Weas-El ✉ 15:43, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::: Das wär sehr schön, das Problem ist nämlich immer noch akut. NaturalBornKieler 15:22, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich habe jetzt eine dreimonatige Range-Sperre für „84.154.0.0/16“ gesetzt. Accounts können weiterhin erstellt werden, nur anonyme Benutzer sind betroffen. Mal sehen, was sich die nächsten drei Monate tut. Einer Range-Sperre ist jedoch nach wie vor abzuraten, denn soviel Vandalismus ist das vergleichsweise gar nicht. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 15:56, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::: Jetzt ist seit einigen Tagen tatsächlich Ruhe. Herrlich! Und diese Syntax sperrt tatsächlich nur die 65536 Adressen, die mit 84.154 beginnen? Das ist doch ideal. Dürfen wir das auch selber? NaturalBornKieler 09:54, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::: Genau, die Sperre umfasst maximal 65534 IP-Adressen. Der Vandale hat jedoch die Möglichkeit, sich zu registrieren und dann zu randalieren (sollte das der Fall sein, kann ich die Registrierung für diese IP-Range auch sperren). Mal sehen, ob er so schlau ist. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich der Vandale schonmal registriert und randaliert, jedoch bestand zu der Zeit noch nicht die Range-Sperre. IP-Ranges darfst Du natürlich auch selber sperren, jedoch solltest Du besser einen Helfer oder Mitarbeiter fragen, damit Du nicht auf einmal 4.194.301 IP-Adressen oder mehr sperrst. Grüße, Tim (SVG) 10:39, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich habe inzwischen die Nachricht wiedergefunden, die ich oben angesprochen hatte. Ich zitiere: "Mediawiki only allows range blocks of up to /16". Welche Information stimmt nun? Oder gilt die Beschränkung nur für "normale Benutzer"? --Weas-El ✉ 14:33, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich habe nur eine 16 Bit schwere IP-Range gesperrt. In meinem Testwiki habe ich jetzt mal versucht 84.128.0.0/10 zu sperren, und tatsächlich ist es seitens der Standardkonfigurationen her nicht erlaubt: „Range blocks larger than /16 are not allowed.“ Tim (SVG) 14:43, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Alles klar, danke fürs Testen. --Weas-El ✉ 15:06, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Tim (SVG) 11:48, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) importiert: de.aquaponics Hallo Tim! Ich habe gerade per Import ein weiteres Wiki hier angelegt. Ursprünglich kommt es von hier, aber nachdem wir festgestellt haben, dass der Eigentümer des Servers und ich mit dem Wiki unterschiedliche Ziele verfolgen, habe ich meine eigenen Beiträge (dort bin ich Benutzer:Indoorfarmer) des letzten Monats (ca 3/4 des gesamten Wikis) per XML-Export => Import hierher übertragen. Ist also lizenztechnisch alles kosher :-) Ich hoffe ich habe alles richtig gemacht, aber nach ein wenig Schrauberei scheint alles zu funktionieren. Wäre schön, wenn Du mal locker drüberschauen könntest, ob ich beim Neu-Anschließen was wichtiges übersehen habe. Nach ein paar Flickr-Bildimporten fällt mir auf, dass ich laut Software jetz '-4' Bilder im Wiki haben soll :-D Ach so und dann könnte ich InstantCommons wieder gut gebrauchen :-) Thanx! P.S.: Nach einigen Monaten Auszeit wegen WikiStress (bzw eigentlich Forums-Stress) bin ich echt erfreut,dass das Petro-Wiki auch ohne mich nicht völlig eingeschlafen ist. Auch wenn ich jetzt ein neues Spielzeug habe, werde dort auch wieder Hand anlegen... --Krokofant78 oder spiritus-kocher – Immer für Sie da... 13:11, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Ich werde den Bug bezüglich des Bilderzählers an Uberfuzzy weiterleiten. Avatar hat leider wenige Gelegenheiten, Anfragen auf seiner Diskussionsseite zu bearbeiten, weswegen solch eine zeitaufwändige Überprüfung Deines Wikis schwer in seine Arbeitszeiten unterzubekommen ist. Jedoch kann ich gerne mal das Lizenzrechtliche überprüfen, ich gehe aber mal davon aus, dass alles, wie Du schon sagtest, kosher ist. Für die Freischaltung von InstantCommons habe ich eine E-Mail an Spezial:Kontakt geschrieben, dies kann in diesen Monaten durchaus bis zu einer Woche dauern. Bitte nutze dieses Formular in Zukunft, wenn Du Erweiterungen oder spezielle Einstellungen für Dein Wiki wünschst. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 06:28, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Laut http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html#section11 sehe ich keine Probleme, da die Artikel unter der GFDL 1.3 standen und mit der kompletten Versionsgeschichte importiert worden. Tim (SVG) 06:49, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: Alles klar, nächstes Mal nehme ich das Kontaktformular. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war (1 Jahr?), ging sowas auf Avatars Diskussion immer ganz flott und schien auch der bevorzugte Weg zu sein.. :: Eine "große" Überprüfung ist aus meiner Sicht gar nicht nötig, es läuft alles.Wollte nur auf meine Vorgehensweise hinweisen, da es ja hätte sein können, dass ich unbewußt Schaden angerichtet habe. Aber wenn es nirgendwo "knirscht", geh ich mal davon aus, dass das alles okay war. War halt mein erster import und dann gleich 30 Seiten :-) :: Auf InstantCommons kann ich auch noch ein paar Tage warten,ich wusste nur, dass man es extra anfragen muss deswegen hab ich's gleich hier dazu geschrieben. --Krokofant78 oder spiritus-kocher – Immer für Sie da... 13:38, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Ich markiere das dann mal als... :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Tim (SVG) 11:48, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Aus lizenz-rechtlicher Sicht war der Import nicht in Ordnung, da muss ich SVG widersprechen. Wikis bei Wikia sind normalerweise unter der CC-BY-SA gehostet - so auch das von dir erstellte neue Wiki. Ich habe das Problem dadurch beseitigt, dass ich die Lizenz dieses Wiki bei Wikia (ausnahmsweise) auf GFDL geändert habe. Instant-Commons sollten jetzt aktiviert sein. Das Problem der "-4"-Anzeige sollte hoffentlich auch behoben sein :-). Und es freut mich sehr, dass das Petro-Wiki weiterläuft - das Thema ist ja doch ein wenig speziell. Aber vielleicht gerade deswegen. --Avatar 12:37, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Weder der Import noch der Lizenzwechsel waren nötig, wenn Krokofant78 tatsächlich nur eigene Beiträge transferiert hat. Mit seinem eigenen geistigen Eigentum kann er verfahren wie er möchte, da hätte auch Copy-Paste gereicht.--65.60.37.194 16:14, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Dieser Einwand ist natürlich vollkommen korrekt, sofern es sich ausschließlich um eigene Inhalte handelt. --Avatar 17:08, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Zwei (An-)Fragen Hi Avatar, ich hätte da zwei (An-)Fragen # Könntest du bitte, sofern möglich, die Benutzer-Konten JP-Kolibri8 und Kolibri8 zusammenzufügen. Durch den Umzug der Jedipedia habe ich dort jetzt zwei Konten. # Habe ich eine Frage bezüglich der Programmierung von Vorlagen: Gibt es einen Befehl oder eine Bedingung, mit denen man prüfen kann, ob ein Seitentitel eine bestimmte Zeichenkette enthält. Ich will beispielsweise, dass die Vorlage prüft ob 3019 D.Z., die Zeichenkette "D.Z." enthält. Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwie helfen, oder wenn nicht, könntest du mir sagen an wen ich mich wenden sollte. mfg -Friedrich II. 09:06, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Ich habe Deine Anliegen an das Wikia Support Team weitergeleitet. Zukünftige Anfragen bitte über Spezial:Kontakt aus dem jeweiligen Wiki senden. Tim (SVG) 11:48, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Tim (SVG) 11:48, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Community Podcaster Seite wurde attackiert Hi lieber Avatar, leider wurde die Podcasterseite (last version) angegriffen, seid dem sieht die Seite etwas komisch aus :( ich habe die Buttons in der Übersicht und der Rest wird breit gezogen. Leider weis ich nicht, ob es an der Extension liegt oder nicht. Ich bekomme es einfach nicht mehr hin... vielleicht weist/hast du ja einen Rat. Grüße 19:44, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo McCouman. Das Darstellungsproblem scheint Wikia-weit bei vielen, vielleicht sogar allen, Bloglists aufzutreten. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 21:52, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke für die fixe Antwort, da bin ich ja erst einmal froh... vielleicht hacken die Jungs von Wikia wieder Verbesserungen aus :D Gruß 10:16, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Tim (SVG) 11:48, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC)